Naruto  Golden Fox of Tellius
by DragonLord577
Summary: After thier world was destroy the Goddess Kami and Shinigami decide to send some of souls to another would, and among these souls was Naruto Uzumaki... how will these people effect thing to come... and will it for better... or for the wost. - On Hold /Up for Adoption


Golden Fox of Tellius

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, or any other anime, manga, game book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing but OCs that will appear later, as well as original techniques, are mine so you can't have them :D

**Prologue: A New Beginning **

"Normal talking"

_'Normal_ _thinking'_

**"Demon / Laguz** **/ Jutsu / Special Attack"**

'_**Demon / Laguz thinking' **_

"Gods or Goddess talking"

* * *

><p><strong>(Location: ?)<strong>

Two beings looked down at their world, The first one was 6 feet tall with perfect pale skin and silver hair that went down her back, her eyes were a soft blue color that gave off pleasant feeling, she wore a pure white kimono with a white haori over that the kanji for "Life", she was Kami, the Goddess of Life.

The second one was also 6 feet tall with perfect ivory white skin and obsidian black hair that went down her back, her eyes were a deep red color that gave off a welcome feeling, in her left arm were prayer beads had a strange dark purple glow about then, she wore a pure black kimono with a white haori over that the kanji for "Death". she was Shinigami, the Goddess of Death.

"How could this happen to our beautiful world…" Kami said sadly as she look barren wasteland at was once the Elemental-Nations and Shinigami mumble curses about stupid Uchihas under her breath. "Sister is it possible to send their souls to another world?"Kami said of her twin.

Shinigami pause in her mumble cursing to think for a moment before answering slowly "Yes, as long as their souls have not peen scarifies or seal away then it is possible…" and then she narrowed her eyes "what are you planning sister"

Kami giggle "I think it's time we gave some people a second." and Shinigami slowly nodded "But who will we send and where will we send them too."

Kami pull a list from god-know-where and handed it to Shinigami, who look it over and raise a eyebrow as a few of the names but didn't said anything about it "Okay, but were will you send them" the goddess of death ask curiously

"I'm sending them to my daughter's world, you know that she hasn't been herself for ages" Kami answered and Shinigami nodded sadly before pulling the chosen souls out of the underworld.

"You know _She_ will try to interfere" the goddess of death growled and Kami frowned.

"Yes, I know…" she said darkly before sending the souls through a portal, through time and space and then snapped her fingers, instantly a tower of fire appeared in front of them, only for a teen age girl to stepped out of it a second later and kneel down in front them.

"**You called for me Kami-sama and Shinigami-same" **the girl ask and Kami nodded.

"I have a task for you, I have given Naruto Uzumaki a second chance at life, your task is to make sure no outside forces get to him" Kami pause seeing the girl shift uneasily "Yes, I know about your history with him, and no, you do not have to tell him who you real are… also keep an eye out for my daughter"

The girl got up and nodded** "Yes, Kami-sama, I will do my best"** and with that she vanished into another tower of flames…

"Are you sure with sending her" Shinigami ask and got a nod from for sister.

"Yes… now all we can do is watch and wait to see that happens…" 

**(Location: Underworld/?)**

Deep in the darkness of the underworld two violet eyes snapped open "So that how you want to play is it, find two can play at this game" and taking a handful of dark soul, she throw them into a portal were they fell through time and space…

**(Location: Tellius and ?)**

The people of Tellius looked up into their night sky into see a dozen or so felling stars… but these were not felling stars… but the souls Kami had sent… and if one were to look close they would see six of these "felling stars" were flying pass Tellius… into a another continent… and among these souls was Naruto Uzumaki…


End file.
